


He still has time to not screw this up, right?

by Cupckeshrk8D



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupckeshrk8D/pseuds/Cupckeshrk8D
Summary: Bakura has yet to get his boyfriend a gift for Valentine's day. It is currently Valentine’s Day. He still has time to not screw this up, right?
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	He still has time to not screw this up, right?

It was a cold day in February, the 14th to be exact. And of course, the 14th of February is a very special day. Bakura had not forgotten to get his boyfriend a Valentine’s Day gift. He had definitely not forgotten it for the third year in a row. He hadn’t forgotten, he was just busy. Yugi and the others were so annoying with their nonstop enthusiasm, constantly dragging Bakura into their Duel Monsters tournaments. But his repeated attempts to finally defeat Yugi once and for all might have gotten in the way of getting Ryou a present.

Bakura pushed open the door to the chocolate shop, mildly panicking inside seeing how empty the shelves were. How could they be running out of chocolate? It was a chocolate store. It wasn’t like it was almost closing time on Valentine’s Day. Okay maybe it was a little late to be getting a present, but still.

An employee hesitantly walked up to him.

“Hello, is there anything I can help you with?”

“I’m looking to get a gift for my boyfriend.”

“I’m afraid we’re mostly sold out. But we do still have a few things left over here!”

She quickly guided him over to a display of teddy bears holding heart shaped boxes of chocolates.

Their giant sparkly eyes creeped Bakura out, but Ryou would probably think it was cute. Bakura could already picture the look on Ryou’s face as he gave it to him. They’d snuggle up on the couch and watch horror movies and eat chocolate. Definitely not a disaster of a Valentine’s Day!

It was then that Bakura noticed the price tag.

Never mind. Today was totally a disaster.

Bakura quickly mumbled an excuse to the employee and stormed out of the store.

He still had time before Ryou got home from work. He could think of something. He could think of a present Ryou would like and not be a complete failure of a boyfriend for the third year in a row.

Bakura looked up, noticing someone was waving at him. Walking towards him was Malik Ishtar.

"How's it going?"

"It's going just perfectly, thanks for asking!" Bakura groaned, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You sure are cheerful today!" Malik grinned. "You forgot Valentine's Day again didn't you?"

Bakura scowled, not wanting to respond.

"Don't worry, I've got your back"

Malik pulled a bouquet of roses out from behind his back.

"Were you holding that behind you this entire time?"

"Yup! I see Yugi's obliviosness is rubbing off on you. Now go! The bakery hasn't closed yet, you've still got time to not embarrass yourself this year."

Malik shoved the bouquet into Bakura's hands and pushed him off in the direction of the bakery.

Bakura glanced at the time on his phone. It wasn't closed yet, but he didn't have much time. He began running as fast as he could. He didn't want to screw this up, not again, not the third year in a row! Sure Ryou never complained, but he deserved better! Ryou was amazing, he was so nice and friendly, but not in an extreme way like Yugi and the others. He was the only one Bakura felt he could open up to. Ryou understood, and he was so forgiving. He deserved someone just as amazing as he was, he shouldn't have to put up with Bakura! But he still had time. It wasn't much time, but he was determined to make it up to Ryou. He dashed around the corner and slammed open the bakery door.

"I need a box of cream puffs!"

Bakura stood in front of his and Ryou's apartment, trying to reach his keys with his hands full. Eventually getting the door open, he quickly placed the bag from the bakery and the bouquet on the dining room table next to Ryou's art supplies and began searching for a vase.

He carefully filled the vase with water. He carefully set it on the table. He carefully put the flowers in. Yet somehow, despite how insanely carefully he was doing it, he knocked over a bottle of red paint!

Paint spilled all over, just barely missing anything important. Bakura sighed in relief, Ryou's Monster World figurines were safe. But the red paint had still made a mess. Paint poured down, staining the floor red.

Bakura panicked, hearing the click of the keys in the lock. There was paint everywhere and Ryou was home and he didn't have time to clean up and he had really screwed up.

Ryou bounced up behind him

"Bakura?"

"Ryou! I was just uh ..."

Ryou laughed

"It's fine, I'll help you get this cleaned up."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay! I shouldn't have left the bottle open. I'd hug you but ..."

Ryou gestured to Bakura, whose shirt was still wet with paint.

"Not just about the paint. I'm sorry for constantly screwing up and forgetting things and being a terrible boyfriend! You don't deserve to have to put up with me."

Ryou pulled Bakura into a tight hug.

"I love you Bakura. I don't want anyone else. I love you."

Eventually Ryou let go, grabbing the bag on the table.

"And besides, I wouldn't say you're a terrible boyfriend. You got me cream puffs!"

Ryou held up the box and smiled.

"Yeah, but that was Malik's idea. He got the roses too."

"You got me cream puffs."

Ryou shoved one of the cream puffs into Bakura's mouth.

"Now let's get this cleaned up. And no more insulting yourself. You're my boyfriend and I love you."

Bakura nodded and went to grab some paper towels. The two began wiping up the paint.

"You know, the paint looks kind of like blood. Let's watch a horror movie!”


End file.
